Ciuman Pertama Papa Mama?
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Tidak perlu minta maaf, karena memang tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Bagi Mama kau tetap putri kesayangan Mama. Putri kesayangan Mama yang nomer satu." /"Lalu ... apa ciuman pertama Bibi Sakura diambil Ayah Sarada? Krauk. Krauk." /ficlet. Canon. Terinspirasi dari gaiden.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Ficlet. OOC?**

.

.

"Aaaah. Akhirnya sampai juga!" lelaki pirang itu mengerang gembira saat melihat gerbang Konoha sudah di depan mata. "Kejadian hari ini membuatku lapar, semoga Ichiraku Ramen masih buka," kata Naruto dengan semangat berlebihan. Si Nanadaime Hokage menoleh ke arah Chouchou dan Sarada yang berjalan di depan pasangan Uchiha, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari markas Akatsuki yang baru, setelah menyelamatkan Sakura yang sempat disandera oleh duo ayah-anak, Uchiha Shin. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang menyelamatkan juga sih, karena setibanya mereka di sana, Markas new Akatsuki telah porak-poranda oleh kekuatan monster Sakura. Sementara Shin dan kroni-kroninya sudah kabur entah kemana.

Naruto senang melihat senyum Sakura yang kembali cerah dengan keberadaan sang suami di sisi. Dia berharap, semoga misi rumit Sasuke bisa cepat selesai, agar Sakura bisa kembali ceria dan bahagia seperti saat mereka masih berada di tim tujuh, dan juga agar Sarada bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang layak dari Ayahnya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal kasih sayang dari Ayah ke anak. Naruto jadi merindukan dua buah hatinya.

 _'Boruto. Himawari, Papa pulang.'_

"Mama ..." langkah Sakura terhenti saat Sarada tiba-tiba

menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan sorot sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya parau. Dia merasa bersalah pada wanita bersurai merah muda yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai ibu. Pembicaraannya dengan Nanadaime Hokage, di markas manusia ular aneh, dan juga ingatan tentang bagaimana perjuangan ibunya dalam membesarkan dia seorang diri, isak tangisnya yang diam-diam Sarada dengar tiap malam setelah pertengkaran mereka mengenai penyebab kenapa ayahnya tidak pulang, dan juga mata hijau Sakura yang tampak terluka ketika dia bertanya mengenai perempuan berambut merah teman sang Ayah.

 _'Siapapun ibu kandungku, aku tidak peduli lagi. Bagiku Mama tetaplah ibu yang nomer satu,'_ batinnya. Sesaat kemudian mata Sarada melebar, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berlutut dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, karena tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kau putri kesayangan Mama, Sarada," masih berjongkok, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sarada, "Putri kesayangan Mama yang nomer satu." tuk! Sakura tersenyum manis, meletakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di kening Sarada lalu menyentilnya pelan.

Dua pasang mata berwarna gelap sama-sama melebar melihat adegan itu.

"Nah, sekarang. Ayo kita pulang." Sakura bangkit dan mengandeng tangan Sarada. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Ichiraku ramen?" tanyanya riang, yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat dari Naruto, Sarada, dan Chouchou.

"Naruto, kau yang traktir."

"Hei! Kenapa aku?" protes Naruto tak terima dengan keputusan Sakura yang seenaknya. Chouchou dan Sarada memekik setuju sambil melakukan tos.

"Karena kau Hokage."

"Enak saja. Aturan darimana itu Hokage harus mentraktir semua orang?"

Seulas senyum tipis nan samar terukir di bibir Uchiha Sasukeh setelah termangu selama beberapa saat, ketika melihat interaksi antara istri dan anaknya tadi.

 _'Itachi-nii, aku pikir aku tidak menyesal bahwa istriku bukan wanita lemah. Dia wanita kuat, sama kuatnya sepertimu.'_ Dia menatap sendu punggung istri, anak, dan sahabatnya, lalu berjalan menyusul mereka.

.

.

"Mama, kau masih belum menjelaskan padaku tentang bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pertama kali berciuman dengan Papa."

"A-a, i ... Itu ...," Sakura tergagap, dalam hati merutuki Sarada yang menanyakan hal memalukan itu. Sambil tersipu dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke-yang tiba-tiba tertunduk-lebih tertarik menatap tanah. Sakura bisa melihat warna merah muda samar yang muncul di pipi putih suaminya.

Naruto terbahak melihat kelakuan pasangan Uchiha tersebut. Sementara Chouchou hanya bisa kebingungan dengan mulut penuh, tak berhenti mengunyah makanan ringannya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh membicarakan ciuman," tegur Sasuke datar.

Sarada cemberut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih kecil! Sudah diamlah."

Cemberut Sarada makin dalam.

"Lalu ... ciuman pertama Papa dengan siapa?"

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang tertawa keras. Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak pucat, keduanya saling mengerling kemudian mengernyit jijik. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Sarada, mereka takut akan terjadi kesalahpahaman yang gawat. Sarada dan Chouchou masih sangat muda, mereka bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Lalu ... apa ciuman pertama Bibi Sakura dengan Ayah Sarada? Krauk. Krauk."

Deg.

Naruto membeku, Sakura mematung. Keduanya saling melirik dengan rona merah samar menghiasi pipi putih mereka.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat ulah sahabat dan istrinya. Jangan-jangan ...

"Itu warung Ichiraku! Ayo kita segera ke sana dan bertanya pada Paman Teuchi apa ramennya masih ada?" dengan segera Sakura kabur, menyeret Chouchou dan Sarada ke Ichiraku. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan aura gelap Sasuke di belakang.

"A-aku tidak jadi ke Ichiraku deh. Sebaiknya aku pulang Hinata-chan pasti sudah ..." Naruto menelan ludah ngeri melihat aura Sasuke yang sudah suram mendadak makin suram.

"Naruto apa itu benar?"

"I-itu ..."

"Kau dan Sakura pernah berciuman?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Sebelum kau dan Sakura menikah. Dan..."

Sharingan aktif.

"HEI! TEME, APA-APAAN INI?"

 **#END**


End file.
